More Than A Lifetime
by sk.ppy
Summary: Does love fade with death? Or does the search begin again? What are the chances that two souls will follow each other til the end of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to the Glee characters.

**AN:** I got the idea from a tag on a picture from tumblr. It begins with death, but as the chapter title hints it's not over.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Reincarnation <strong>

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

There a single sound in the room. It's barely noticeable, the clutter and soft fabrics of the bedding muffle most of it, but it's there. A shallow labored breathing, escaping passed chapped lips of an old man sleeping on the large bed in the center of the room. A bed made for two people, too lonely for just one.

"Pop… "

The man had been watching over his father for the better part of an hour, waiting to speak to him, but not wanting to wake him. "Dad?" The near balding man jumps to his feet to stand over the body laying limply in the bed.

"Camden." The old man stirs from his sleep, running a hand through his thin white beard. For the past few weeks he couldn't be bothered to shave. He couldn't find the energy much less a reason to pick up a razor and smooth over skin that was meant for her.

"I thought you left us." Relief rushes over the man's face as he settles to the edge of the chair sitting next to the old man's bed.

The old man's grey almost white eyes peel open and skip around the room. In his youth they were steel blue staring down the sights of a rifle, trained and steady. Now he's useless without his glasses.

"He's trying to sleep." The soft chiding voice comes from a tired looking woman stepping into the cluttered bedroom, followed closely by another younger woman.

"Well sorry for freaking out! It's not like mom didn't just die or anything!" Camden stands from the chair, allowing the young blonde woman to sit down.

"Please, both of you. Gwen bring me a glass of water." The older sister nods and leaves the room without a word.

"Are you feeling okay Papa?" The young girl wraps her fingers around the man's hand. Worry etched in her face. She hasn't had the time to visit her father as much as she would have liked. "The doctor said you might have what mom had."

"The only thing I have is a lonely heart baby girl." The young woman smiles sadly and clutches to her father's wrinkled hand. There was never a doubt in anyone's mind, especially the children exposed most to it, that their parents were madly in love. And seems even death could not stop the force.

Gwen returns with a mug of water, the handle made it easier for the man to hold, and a small white pill. "Here, Doctor Wertz said that you need to take this pill."

"I'm not taking any of that, who knows what's in there." The old man grumbled into his water, "probably the Devil himself."

"You need to take care of yourself Dad and if this new medicin-"

"I'm doing just fine!" A sickening cough erupts from the tired man's chest. It takes longer than anyone in the room would like for him to quiet the hacking. After a long moment staring down into his empty mug the man clears his throat. "I need to tell you all something, fetch Junior."

The youngest woman runs off from the bedroom to find her brother. Soon the entire family, his children and their husbands and wives, stand about the room waiting for their dear father to speak to them.

"Your mother, my sweet Anna," the man pauses to wipe at the tears collecting in his eyes. Strong on the battle field the man was, but when it came to his love he was hopeless.

"She wasn't able to tell you how proud and how much she loved all of you. I could tell, just by the smile she was still wearing in the morning, how much she loved us."

A sniffle rings out strong and true in the stuffy room. Though he couldn't decided which of the children it came from, it could have even been him.

"But I can. I will tell you how happy and proud you all have made me. I could never ask for a better family. I want all of you to know this. Love each other and keep close. When I'm gone don't be sad, I'm meeting your mother in Heaven. And we'll be there waiting for you."

"Papa… Don't speak like this, you're not going anywhere." The young girl drops to the man's bed twisting her hands into the fabric.

"Jennifer I have to. You'll understand when you're my age. When Michael passes on," the old man smirks to the blonde's husband standing at her side. "You'll understand that there is no choice. He will call for you and you will come."

Jennifer's husband collects her from the bed and crushes the woman to his chest whispering something the old man can't hear.

"We love you. Just know that."

"We do Pop. We love you too." The old man nods to his eldest son, most of his energy was lost in the speech. He was never used to talking for the both of them. His wife always had plenty to say, leaving him to give the children hugs or a strong hand to the back of their skull.

The nod seemed to be an indicator to his children that he was tired again, and they slowly left the room after saying their declarations of love.

Gwen comes around past the balding son to fix her father's bed sheets mussed by her brothers and sister. "Do think you could eat something Papa?"

"I don't need to. I just need to sleep." The woman was the oldest child of the couple. She was the apple of her father's eye, the moon and stars to her mother. She was their first manifestation of their love, more would follow of course, but Gwen was their first.

It came with a price, being the oldest meant she had strong understanding of her parents. She knew what they expected of her and she did her best to give them just that.

The old man collected his strength and pulled his daughter's hand from the sheets up to his cracked lips. "You'll have to keep them all together."

"I always have." A tear rolls down her cheeks as she leans down to kiss her father's forehead. "You just find mom up there."

"I don't think the Devil himself could stop me." The man gives a weak laugh and settles back into the bed he's shared with his wife for over fifty years.

"Don't let anything stop you."

Those are the last words he hears from his precious daughter, the fruit of his love.

His eyes feel heavy, like someone else is pulling them closed. With them closed he can see her, in his mind he can see her. Young and beautiful, her white gown flipping in the breeze; her voice full of honey and spice, calling to him.

"_Don't be afraid. We can't be afraid." _

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x| _

Bodies will fade and decay. Souls are something constant.

After a soul's body is returned to the Earth a soul searches for a new one, something to call home.

Souls can be imprinted by another, they have memories, though few bodies are able to understand all the wisdom a soul possesses. Many ideas of previous lives escape the new body, but there is one that the body can understand. It's simple and driving.

Love.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

"Mommy I don't wanta go. I just wanta stay home! I'll be good I promise!" A tiny blonde girl with freshly braided pig tails jumps up and down on her bed, refusing her mother's pleas.

"Brittany sweetie, you have to go to school." Her mother sighs and runs a hand through her messy blonde hair.

"I went yesterday and it was terrible!" The girl crosses her arms mid air and drops down onto her butt.

"Well maybe you should try and make a friend today instead of coloring all by yourself." The girl's mother was informed of her daughter's previous day from the teacher. Brittany had yet to make any friends, but it was only the second day of school.

"But-"

"Brittany Susan Pierce," her mother stood like a giant. The image silenced the little girl, but didn't deter her from pouting at her mother's shoes. "That's better."

Her mother held out the yellow book bag they picked out a few days ago. Yesterday Brittany was happy to strap the bag to her back, but today it felt heavier. She didn't make any friends yesterday, she was too afraid of new faces.

The two blondes walked outside and down the street to the bus stop. "You'll make a friend today, I'm sure of it."

Brittany didn't say anything; she didn't want her mom to be mad again. If mommy was mad, that just made dad more mad when he got home.

"Juila, good morning!" Brittany studied the other children hanging around the bus stop with their parents.

"Good morning Susan."

"I didn't see you here yesterday morning."

"Oh well Mikey didn't want to ride the bus on his first day. But today he is." The woman pulled the dark haired boy from behind her. "Manners Mike." The boy mumbles out a good morning and Brittany remembers the boy now. They went to the same pre-school over the summer.

"Hi Mike!" Brittany pulls her hand from her mother's hold to wave at the boy. Mike smiles back and shyly offers her a bite of his apple.

"Well it looks like we have bus buddies here." Brittany ignores her mother and takes a bite of the apple. With the piece of sweet fruit in her mouth, suddenly school doesn't seem so bad to Brittany.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

Brittany remembers why she didn't notice Mike yesterday. It was because they didn't share the same classroom. Meaning she couldn't share crayons with him, or milk boxes, or pushes on the swings.

It was lunch time now, so that meant it was closer to leaving. The sooner the better.

The boy sitting next to Brittany pokes her in the side, and before she can complain the teacher calls out her name. Ms. Jacobs, Brittany would think that she's pretty if she didn't hate her, was standing at the door.

"Brittany your milk partner is already outside waiting for your help." She huffs as she kicks back her chair. Apparently the teacher was too lazy to bring everybody their milk, so she picked two students to go out in the hall to the cooler and collect the twenty three cartons of milk.

Another teacher, Brittany doesn't know his name, was standing in the hall holding a crate for her. She remembers seeing a few of the crates in her older cousin's room, but they were for a table not for milk. She doesn't really know what else to say other than thank you. "Count out twelve cartons of chocolate milk."

She nods and walks down the hall with him to the cooler where another girl from her class is already pulling out cartons.

The brown haired girl caused trouble yesterday, Brittany remembers that. The girl threw beads at another girl for singing too loud. Which yeah, the girl was singing really loud, but Brittany thought that an entire bowl of beads was what her dad called an over-reaction.

The memory makes her hesitate getting any closer to the rowdy girl. "Are you gonna help or not? I can take them all if you just want to stand there and stare." The girl turned around, her brown hair swooshing over her shoulder, and stuffed something into the pocket of her dungarees.

Not wanting to make the other girl angry, Brittany jumps next to her at the cooler and counts out the cartons into her crate. She can feel the girl watching her, and though she usually feels nervous under someone's gaze, she doesn't mind it. Not that it isn't weird, because the girl is literally standing stock still and staring at her. Finally she picks up the full crate and starts to walk down the hall.

"That's not enough. You're supposed to get twelve." The man nods at her, motioning to get another from the cooler. But before she can the girl pulls out a chocolate milk and drops it into Brittany's crate.

"There, you missed one." The girl picks up her crate and walks along side of Brittany back to the classroom. "If it's too heavy I could carry some. You have more than me."

"Thanks, but I got it." Brittany smiles, maybe this girls isn't so bad.

Ms. Jacobs takes the crates from them once they get back into the classroom. Brittany sits back at her desk group. The three other kids, the singing girl and two boys, greet her when she pulls out her chair. She almost forgets to say something back because she's busy watching the brown eyed girl bully a boy at her desk group. Brittany frowns at the girl, and the girl in question makes eye contact and settles down into her chair after releasing the boy's bowtie.

Their teacher tells them to go get their lunches from their cubbies and it's a bit like a mad house. Brittany thinks it's a good thing that her cubbie is close to her desk so she doesn't have to push through everyone else to get to her lunchbox.

Just as she's pulling out her crunchy peanut and strawberry jelly sandwich, the milk slash bead throwing girl stops at her desk.

"Uh, hi." Brittany nervously stammers out while she tries to figure out why the girl is shuffling on her feet. And why it bothers her so much that the girl is nervous around her.

"Here." A carton of apple juice is thrust into her face. "I saw you eating an apple at the bus stop and I thought maybe you would want it, so yeah. You can drink it if you want."

Before she can muster up a polite thank you the girl is gone, disappeared to the other side of the room. She can't help but smile as she opens the carton of apple juice. Juice is probably the best thing ever.

"Why do you get juice?" The loud girl beside her complains, and it catches the teacher's attention. "I want a juice too. My dads say that juice helps you dance. I do a lot of dancing, so I need a juice."

"Rachel calm down. Brittany did you steal that from the cooler?"

"No I someone gave it to me."

"Brittany stealing is bad. Lying to cover up stealing is worse. You'll finish your lunch with me at my desk, and you'll sleep by yourself at nap time." Ms. Jacobs takes the half empty juice box and walks away. No room for argument or truth.

Brittany glares at the brown eyed girl who watched the whole scene unfold. The girl just sat there and watched Brittany get in trouble for something she didn't do. Well Brittany did drink the juice, but that's because the girl gave it to her. She didn't steal it, the other girl did.

After eating her lunch in silence at Ms. Jacobs desk, she was instructed to roll out her mat in the corner. Laying her head down facing the wall, she felt more alone than she would have in the middle of her fellow students. Maybe she didn't know anyone in class other than the loud girl and the mean brown haired girl, but at least she would have been next to people.

She glances over to Ms. Jacobs desk, where the lady was playing games on the computer instead of taking a nap. For a second she thinks she'd be able to sneak over to everyone else, but she decides against it. She doesn't want to get in more trouble.

A noise at her back causes her to twist around and bang her head on the ground. "What are you doing?" Brittany is sure to keep her voice down, there's a no talking rule during nap time.

"I didn't want you to be by yourself because of me."

"Well you shouldn't of gave me that juice."

"I thought you woulda liked it…" The sound of the girl's voice and the way she stares down at her blue plastic mat dissolves Brittany's anger towards the girl. Brittany realizes that she was just trying to be nice. She didn't know that it would get Brittany in trouble.

"I did." Brittany relaxes against her mat. Her mom did tell her to make friends, and this girl was trying to be nice to her so Brittany should try too.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Brittany puts a smile on her face, if only to make the other girl smile.

"No it's not. I promise that will never happen again."

Brittany doesn't understand what the girl meant. She's never going to give her another juice? Brittany's internal debate must of shown on her face because the girl elaborated.

"I promise that I'll never make you sad again." Brittany looked into the girls eyes; the color of her dad's morning coffee, and it was like she's been here before.

"Pinky promise?" She lifted her hand between herself and the girl to offer her pinky.

The girl stared at her for a second and then smiled as she curled her small finger around Brittany's. "Pinky promise."

The girl guided their hands down into the space between them on the floor. She stared down at their pinkies. The other girl's skin was much darker than hers; it was kinda neat seeing the two colors together. Then Brittany realized that they'd been like this for a while. Brittany wasn't sure how long you were supposed to keep your fingers locked to seal a promise. But this seemed like a big important one, so it would probably take a while.

The other girl seemed to have the same thought since she wasn't pulling away, but when Brittany looked up to the girl's face she was already sleep. Having the girl next to her, watching the little puffs of air toss around her brown hair, pulled Brittany into her own dreamland. It was nice having someone to sleep next to.

Once Brittany got off the bus she barreled towards her mother. Her pig tails bounced around her head as she raced over. She almost forgot to wave goodbye to Mike and her new friend. She stopped for a second to search for the brown haired girl in the small crowd, but she already disappeared around the corner.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" At her mother's voice her thoughts shifted to everything that happened.

"You'll never guess what happened today!" Brittany grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her down the sidewalk.

"Did you make a new friend?"

"Yes! She gave me a juice box, but then I got in trouble because we're not supposed to have juice at lunch. I was mad for a little bit, but then she's really nice and we pushed each other on the swings. And she said that we're best friends now."

Her mother chose to look past the juice box incident that somehow got her daughter in trouble. Instead she asked for the name of girl Brittany couldn't stop talking about.

"It's… uh I forgot to ask her." Her mom just laughs, there _was_ a period in Brittany's life where she couldn't remember whether to tie her shoes before or after she put them on.

"Well be sure to ask her tomorrow. How else are we supposed to invite her over to play?"

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: **I'm going to highlight a few events in Brittany's life. Hopefully this won't take too long. And I'm sorry for how sappy the soulmate stuff was. That's what I was trying to get across without saying it. You know, how Brittana's end game and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to the Glee characters.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay on this, but I haven't really plotted this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Call<strong>

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

Tinkerbelle was a great name for a cat. At three years old, Brittany knew this as a fact. However, great awesome super cute names don't necessarily ensure that the cat wouldn't grow into a horrible monster.

Tinkerbelle was a beast of a cat. At more than twenty pounds and a ferocious appetite for small woodland creatures, without a pleasant bone in his body, Tinkerbelle was a street hardened tom cat. But all of this never deterred Brittany from attempting to cuddle the matted angry ball of fur.

It seemed that the half blind blood thirsty animal had a soft spot for the blonde headed girl, so the cuddle centric relationship worked pretty well. Kitten kisses were put on hold if Brittany witnessed a mouse murdering, or if Tinkerbelle ate too many small animals and had to empty his stomach.

Other than that, the odd pair were peas in a pod. The cat usually slept at the foot of the young girl's bed, keeping her company throughout the long dark scary nights.

Today, the last Saturday before the end of summer and the start of fourth grade, Tinkerbelle met his unfortunate death.

It was befitting for him, at least that's what her dad told her, along with a quick lecture on risk taking. Tinkerbelle choked on not just a singular mouse, but the cat had been attempting to swallow three at once. It goes without saying that Tinkerbelle had a weight problem.

Brittany tried to help her father dig the grave for her beloved monster, but the shuddering of her chest wouldn't stop long enough for her to sink the shovel into the soil. Her father suggested that she find something to bury Tinkerbelle in. With the help of her mother, Brittany found a box large enough for the cat. The plain brown cardboard proved too bland for Brittany's tastes and so crayons and craft paper were brought out to decorate the makeshift coffin.

The decorating took a little longer than expected, a combination of tears and creativeness. Around noon the decorating was paused because of a knock at the front door. Brittany's mother stood from the table to see who was at the door.

Brittany's tears renewed themselves at the thought of having to tell someone else what happened to Tinkerbelle. The reason that the cat wasn't scurrying about the house hissing at everyone.

"Hey Mrs. Pierce, can Brittany come and play?" Brittany heard Santana's loud voice and wiped at her face. Santana always made fun of Tinkerbelle. She'd probably be happy that he was dead.

"I don't know if she'd be up for it dear. Why don't you come and say hello." The door closed and her best friend and mother walked into the kitchen.

"Brittany, Santana's here. You two finish up and I'll check on your father." Her mother left the room, headed into the den rather than the patio where Brittany could see the stream of smoke from her father's pipe. Brittany figured out that her dad was less angry when he didn't have to talk to her mom, and vice versa.

"What's with the box?" Santana circled around the table eyeing the now colorful, large box, doing her best to ignore the wet cheeks of her friend.

"It's a coffin." Brittany picked up a piece of paper to tear at., dropping little leaflets on the glitter ridden table top.

"Oh. Who died?"

"Tinkerbelle."

"Ha, did your mom finally stomp him?" Santana poked the box and laughed, trying to cheer Brittany up a bit.

Brittany shot up from her seat and pulled Tink's coffin away from Santana's harsh words. "No! He committed suicide!"

"Well good ridda-"

"If you're just gonna be mean go away."

Brittany could feel the tears on her cheek, but Tinkerbelle's death had nothing to do with them.

She stared out the patio glass door, watching the smoke from her dad's pipe flow in the wind ignoring her friend taking a seat next to her. Ever since he started smoking he's been a lot nicer to her, but she could still hear her parents fight at night when they thought she was asleep. Usually she would have Tink to cuddle with, but now she'll have to go it alone.

A sigh from Santana and motion of the girl pulling her hair up into a ponytail finally brought Brittany's attention back to her friend.

"Where do you need glitter?" Maybe she could just stay with Santana.

"Around the edge."

Brittany let Santana pull the box closer to her, her friend's willingness to help was enough for Brittany to forgive her. Brittany just learned that friends could disappear quickly, and without reason, so she didn't want to push away what little time she had with Santana.

That and she knew how much Santana hated glitter. It had to mean something right?

Santana reached for the red tube, but Brittany handed her another. "Purple. Tinkerbelle loved purple ribbons."

"Yeah, like the kind that Asian girl wears." Santana smeared glue on the cardboard. "You remember when Tinkerbelle ate hers?"

Brittany started to laugh at the memory of her cat stealing the ribbon and sucking it down like a long spaghetti noodle, but halfway through it turned into a choking sob. She'd never be able to watch Santana chase Tinkerbelle around the house, never be able to cuddle into his smelly fur.

Santana moved around the table to sit close to her friend, letting Brittany rest her head on her shoulder.

Brittany instructed Santana with a horse voice. Telling her friend where to put a cut out heart or line of glitter. All the while Santana brought up funny stories of Tinkerbelle. Most ended with Santana being scratched or bit, but all of them made Brittany laugh.

After a few minutes Brittany's dad came inside, hanging around the kitchen munching on chips and adding to the stories.

"BB, I don't think you two can put much else on there."

"I think your dad's right Brittany." Santana sighed and tried her best to rub the glue and glitter from her hands. It was a mix of green and purple, and definitely not coming off of Santana's hands anytime soon.

"Yeah… I guess." Brittany wanted to make it the best coffin ever, Tink would be in this for the rest of ever.

"Alright girls, met me outside for the ceremony." Brittany watched her father carefully pick up the box and enter the garage. "Santana bring that incense with you guys."

Santana jumped up from her seat and pulled Brittany along with her. Their hands were both covered in glue. Brittany thought that they'd never be able to pull them apart, but Santana seemed not to care.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

Standing in the corner of her fenced in backyard, next to her dad's rose patch, Brittany watched her father lower Tinkerbelle into the hole. She was too tired from crying to do so anymore. She just leaned into her father's side and listened to his deep voice and watched the smoke stream from the incense in Santana's hand.

"Mighty cosmos, take our fellow traveler Tinkerbelle. May he never waver from his path, let him always find his way to happiness. Though we part in sorrow, we celebrate Tink's new adventure."

Santana shifted next to her, just like she did when she went to Mass with Santana's family.

Brittany broke away from her father to toss a fist full of dirt onto the coffin. The dirt had mixed with the glue and glitter on her hand, and when she turned around Santana was reaching out her hand. Brittany tried to avoid getting Santana dirty too, but the girl apparently didn't care. Her father started to cover Tinkerbelle with soil while humming an old song Brittany had always heard.

"Brittany you ok?"

"I'm just sad." Brittany stared at her father working on covering Tink.

The dirt echoed on the cardboard box with every shovel of dirt. Would they remember Tinkerbelle or would the roses just cover him. Her mom told her that Tinkerbelle would become the roses, but that would just be his body. The roses wouldn't really be like Tinkerbelle, they'd just be roses. Dumb flowers.

Santana stuck the incense in the ground as Brittany's father directed her to do. "Brett can I take Brittany to the park?" She was still rubbing the glitter from her hands, working some off in frustration.

"Go ahead girls, just be back for dinner. And watch for cars." Mr. Pierce continued shoveling as Santana dragged his daughter out of the yard to the park a few streets away.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

The walk was quiet, and Brittany didn't really want to be there. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and be sad for the rest of her life. She couldn't just turn around and leave her best friend alone in the park. Maybe Santana would come back home with her and watch cartoons with her.

Santana tugged on Brittany's hand towards their usual choice. The swing set seemed duller than usual. Brittany didn't know if it was because of Tinkerbelle or if the setting sun scared away all the pretty green.

"I don't feel like playing Santana."

"Well we can just sit on the swings." Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany to the empty swings, pushing her down into one.

"I don't want to swing." Brittany was tired from everything the day doweled out to her.

"What if I push you?"

That line usually worked on Brittany. If someone teased her about being too tall, Santana would push her on the swings. If Brittany's mom grounded her, Santana would push her on the swings. However today, the cool metal of the swing chains under her hands did nothing for Brittany.

"No."

Santana paid her no mind, Brittany could be stubborn and pouty sometimes, and Brittany felt her take hold of the seat and shove the swing into the air.

"Stop Santana."

"Not until you're happy again." Brittany felt herself fall backwards into Santana's grasp and into a hot breath of friend's words. "I'm going to push you until you smile again."

Brittany rolled her eyes, Santana was too stubborn to argue with. It was one of things she knew about her best friend. It was just easier to let her wear herself out. With that in mind, Brittany gripped the chains as Santana gave her all to push her higher into the air, tiny grunts popping from her mouth with every shove.

The swings were planted ontop of a hill, so the high Brittany flew, the more it seemed she was hovering over the Earth. Soon Brittany was high in the air, with a grin working its way onto her lips. Santana was pushing her and running under and around her as she fell through the air, making funny faces as Brittany flew past her.

"I wanta go faster." Brittany's request was met full force. She could hear Santana's doubled effort to push her faster.

"I bet you can beat your record jump going this fast Brittany." Brittany watched the ground fly past her. She had yet to make it past the railroad ties bordering the swing set, no matter how hard she tired. Though she never had Santana pushing her before.

"Alright, watch this."

Brittany readied herself on the back swing to launch out into the air. At the top of the swing she pushed away from the seat and chains and flew through the air with a yowl.

Santana was standing off to the side hopping up and down, and Brittany realized she cleared the tie. But then gravity caught up with her. The heels of her shoes slid from under her on the loose gravel and she saw the sky pass her, and finally she felt the back of her head met the hard wood of the railroad tie.

"Brittany!"

The pain surged from head into her eyes and down her back. Her hands flew to the back of her head where the flames of pain scorched. Brittany tried to curl into a ball, but something was stopping her. Cool hands were grabbing her wrists and pressing her face into a warm body. Brittany had her eyes screwed shut to escape the pain, but her nose told her that Santana had ahold of her.

Just before Britany was going to say something, she heard something strange.

Brittany could hear Santana crying out, that it was her fault, she shouldn't of told Brittany to jump.

Behind Santana's wails there was another voice, someone that sounded familiar.

A voice that sounded like Santana's, but not hers. Just as close, but not as loud. Brittany could hear the gentle voice alongside Santana's shouting. Brittany opened her eyes to find the second voice, only to see Santana's red cotton shirt.

_Please, don't leave. Not yet, not again, not so soon._

Brittany's head reeled, the impact was a hot throb, but the voice stirred something else inside her. It was like panic, but not. More dizzying than the blow to her skull, Brittany clamped her hands over her ears to shut out the voices. Though it dampened Santana's tearful voice the second remained just as strong.

Nausea gripped Brittany, with little else of what to do and wanting to sooth both cries, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Immediately the other voice quieted, leaving a strumming feeling in Brittany's chest. Brittany looked up to Santana's face, finding the girl wiping tears from her eyes.

"Brittany are you ok? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of told you to jump. I'm so stupid!" Brittany winced as one of Santana's hands ran over her bruised skull.

The touch caused Brittany to pull away, and the action elicited another cry from the distant voice.

"Santana calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows together. "Is your head ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving." Brittany pushed herself out of Santana's hold to stand. Her head had slowly dulled in its ache, though a quick kiss of fingers to the back of her skull showed that she was indeed bleeding a bit.

There was a curious look on Santana's face, but it was soon replaced with concern. Wasn't Santana worried about her leaving or something?

"You need to put ice on that. Let me walk you home." Brittany rubbed her head and nodded, letting Santana wrap an arm around her and escort her home through the twilight. The contact once again silenced the voice.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

The entire walk home Santana was apologizing and at the same time her other voice was mumbling. Brittany couldn't understand what Santana's other voice was saying, but it did make her feel better. Like a warm blanket on a cold night.

"Santana could you just talk once at a time?" All the cross talk was hurting Brittany's head more than the fall. And maybe she could understand what was being said.

"I think maybe you need to take a rest." Santana rubbed a small circle on Brittany's back and held open the front door for her.

Brittany was about to elaborate when her mother stomped across the living room. The tall blonde woman had reading glasses on as well as a cross look. Brittany wondered if she was fighting with dad again.

"Just where have you been young lady? What's wrong with your head?" Brittany's mother noticed her daughter cradling her head, and looked to Santana for answers.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce I told her to jump off the swings and then she hit her head."

In a whirlwind of _Oh My God_'s Brittany felt her mother take hold of her wrist and drag her towards the bathroom away from Santana.

Santana tried to follow, but Brittany heard her mom tell Santana to go home. To which Santana agreed to and at the same time disagreed.

"I'll see you later Brittany…" Santana turned quickly and ran out of the house before Brittany could say anything back.

Her mother jerked her chin away for Santana's retreating form and sat her on top of the counter in the bathroom. "Brittany how many times do I have to tell you not to do stupid things like jump off swings?"

"I'm fine." Brittany sighed and let her mom look her over. Her mother's fingers pushed and pulled at her hair around the small cut Brittany could now see in the bathroom's many mirrors.

"Well you're lucky you didn't break something. Go and get some ice and sit down for a while." She waved her off, and Brittany hopped down from the counter top.

The warm feeling had left Brittany, and now to replace it there was a strange sense of nausea again. Brittany thought that maybe she ate something to make her tummy feel funny. She figured it was better to keep it to herself than tell her mom, who was already angry at her.

In the kitchen she stood on her tippy-toes to steal ice cubes from the maker in the freezer. While putting ice cubes inside a baggy her dad walked in, searching for a cup of water.

"Hey BB, how's your head?"

"OK…" Brittany tied the bag close and pressed it against the back of her head, only for her father to take over. He lifted her to a stool next to the counter and gave her a once over.

"You sure? You look a little out of it honey." Brittany tried her best to hear her dad's second voice, but she couldn't. He just had the one, but how did Santana get two? And how did she just now notice this.

"Can people have two voices?"

"Whatda ya mean?" The hand cradling her face dropped from her head and picked up his mug of water.

"Like two voices, but one's a little different." Santana's other voice sounded funny, but like a good funny.

He scratched at the ever present stubble on his chin. "Sure BB, I guess. There's always more than one side to a person."

Brittany wasn't sure if her dad was answering her question, sometimes she confused him. But it was good enough for now. She'd have to ask Santana about it later. Santana usually always had an answer.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: **Let me know about things and stuff. The next chapter will fast forward to junior high school. I know it might seem like a huge jump since they're just kids, but... it'll work. Just trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to the Glee characters.

**AN:** This chapter takes place the summer before junior year. Quinn shows up, and I try and explain Santana's second voice a bit more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Helping Hands<strong>

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

Brittany sat on the edge of her bed. The two duffel bags, filled with a month worth of clothes rested on the carpet by her open door. She should have been more excited. It was a month of no parents, no rules, dancing, and Santana would be right there with her.

Cheer camp.

Brittany couldn't think of what was so cheery about it. Her mother told her it was a gateway into the _cool kid zone_. Her father told her that it was an opportunity to experience life.

Brittany strained to hear any sound from her empty house. Her dad was at work and her mom had left the night before. A ball formed in her throat from just thinking about it. The sight of the boxes sitting in the hallway caused tears to swell in her blue eyes.

She felt her nails dig into her bare knees as she broke, letting the water slide down her face. The phone next to her went unanswered as it vibrated and chimed. It wasn't long until she felt a familiar warmth settling in her chest. The connection, the feeling that she wasn't alone while everything she knew was being ripped apart, relaxed her heavy breathes.

"Britt? Are you-"

Brittany looked up at her friend with watery eyes.

"Brittany." Santana kneeled in front of her, unsure of what to do for the girl.

"They left and now they're making me leave too."

"You're supposed to have fun at cheer camp." Santana's hands dropped onto Brittany's, stopping them from clawing into her pale knees.

"How?"

The muffled voice that Santana carried with her further quieted her tears. Over the years Brittany learned to accept the voice for what it was. Another part of Santana, a part of her friend that made her feel like the only person in the world that mattered.

"Let me worry about that."

Santana's confident smile was infectious, and despite how bad everything seemed it made her feel a little bit better. Like Brittany still had hope that the future wouldn't suck.

Brittany nodded and let Santana help her up off the bed. Shooting up off the bed, Brittany couldn't help but hug the smaller girl in front of her.

"Thanks Santana."

The girl awkwardly returned the hug after a moment. Santana always seemed shy to be affectionate with her. Which was weird because any time that Brittany did little things like a hug or kiss her cheek, she would feel a flare inside her. It only took her a little while to figure that it was that other part of Santana reacting.

Brittany didn't have the whole concept down yet, but she was learning. Sometimes Santana would say one thing, but then her other voice wouldn't agree. Those were the worst. It sounded like guitar feedback sometimes. And the situations had becoming more and more recent.

So whenever she could, Brittany would give Santana a quick hug just to feel at ease again with her friend and whatever ghost thing was following her. Whatever it was that Santana had, Brittany noticed that only Santana had a second voice, the warm feeling it gave it was tripled when they touched.

"This all your stuff?" Santana pushed Brittany away and had the two duffel bags in her hands. The flare waned, but its soft pulse stayed with Brittany.

One of the bags was much heavier than the other. So much so that it had Santana off balance. "Let me get that one."

"Alright let's go, mama's waiting."

Santana took the lead out of the Pierce home. The walk down her hallway and out the front door seemed nine times longer and made Brittany want to start crying again. Santana reached back and grabbed Brittany's hand, and it was enough to keep the tears at bay.

At the door Santana handed Brittany the keys lying on a note sitting on the small table.

Brittany took the keys and glanced down at the scratched out words her father left her.

_BB,_

_You know your mom and I love you very much. You grew into such a smart, strong, young lady. We're so proud of you. That's why we know you can handle this. _

_I know everything seems bad, but I know you'll find a light to guide you through. _

_Love ya baby girl,_

_Dad_

_PS, don't forget to lock the door. _

"Come on Britts." Santana had the door open, the heat of the summer rolling inside.

Brittany locked the door and followed Santana to the silver Lexus waiting in the driveway. The trunk to the car popped open. Brittany sat her bags next to Santana's in the trunk. The window rolled down and Santana's mother told them to get a move on it.

Brittany climbed into the open door Santana held for her. Once they both were buckled in the back seat, Mrs. Lopez started backing out of the drive way.

"Brittany dear, you have everything right?" The car was already moving down the street, and it made Brittany smile for some reason.

"You two excited?"

"Yeah, mama…" Santana tried to hush her mother.

"Right, I'm just the chauffeur."

Brittany giggled, but the sound died in her throat. Remembering the reason she was being sent away to cheer camp.

A swirl in her stomach caused her to look over to Santana who was digging through her purse. She glanced up to her mother, seeing that the older Lopez was thoroughly distracted with the road, Santana slid into the middle seat with an ipod in her hands.

"I made you a play list."

Brittany let Santana place the tiny speaker in her ear, brushing a lock of hair away. It was a whisper, so that only Brittany could hear her words, "So you don't think about bad stuff."

Brittany gave the girl a weak smile. She didn't know where to file _your parents are getting divorced and they sent you to cheer camp to move all of your mom's stuff out of the house_, but she supposed that bad stuff worked.

The first song started and Brittany recognized it as one of her favorites. Santana's right pinky finger found her left, and that's how they stayed for the entire two hour ride.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

Apparently cheerleading in Lima, Ohio was a big freaking deal.

Like movie big.

As soon as Mrs. Lopez dumped them off at camp they were wrangled into ranks by a freakishly tall woman in a red track suit, who was flanked by two teens dressed in uniforms. Behind her stood a shrunken older woman also sporting a track suit, but looking a lot less intimidating.

"That way mini J-Lo." Santana was shoved into a group of girls that all kinda looked alike. They were all short and had dark hair and skin.

The normally secure feeling that Brittany associated with Santana and her other voice was replaced by blind panic. It was unsettling and Brittany couldn't see through the cluster of girls to make sure Santana wasn't actually freaking out.

"You hear me?" The tall lady was speaking directly to her, but Brittany couldn't focus. "I change my mind. Ditzy blondes, thataway!"

One of the cheerleaders by the crazy lady's side grabbed Brittany's wrist and shoved her into a small group of six girls.

Brittany was yards away from Santana. Far enough not to hear her voice, but close enough to feel that something was wrong.

"Hey, I'm Keyla." One of the girls next to her offered her hand, which was oddly enough covered in a mitten.

Brittany took the hand, not wanting to be rude. "I'm Brittany."

"So cool."

Brittany looked around again for Santana. She couldn't see her, but she did notice that some girls were being told to return home.

"What?" Brittany stopped her search again to talk to the girl.

"We're totally going to be best friends cause we'll both be Cheerios." Keyla was pawing her mittens through her short blonde hair.

"Attention maggots!" Brittany and the rest of her group of now ten whirled around to face the lady in the track suit standing on top of a platform shouting through a bullhorn.

"There will be a number of trials to see which one of you poor excuses for athletes are Junior Cheerio material!"

Keyla vibrated at Brittany's side. The girl was starting to give her the creeps.

"MUSH!" A dead silence fell over the field. Brittany could hear the woman growl from atop her perch. "The bunk houses are the finish line. Run!"

Stomping feet began to stir up dirt. Brittany stood still for a moment, hoping to find Santana, but the crazy girl next to her shoved her and Brittany decided that being as far from Keyla as possible was the best choice for now.

There was a mass of girls in front of her, but as Brittany pushed her way through she caught the glimpse of shiny raven hair that could only belong to Santana. She may or may have not pushed a girl or two to the ground.

Santana was out front, a short blonde girl next to her.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted, her lungs were burning from running but she had to get to Santana.

Santana looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "Come on!" She reached a hand out backwards towards Brittany, urging her forward.

Once their hands locked together Brittany started to slow. "No, we gotta be first Britt!"

Brittany didn't understand why, but there was something in Santana's eyes that made her want to run faster.

They hurried across the field as fast as their legs could take them, there joined hands swinging between them. Reaching the bunk houses there were girls in uniforms waiting. They weren't the first to finish. Santana was fourth to Brittany's fifth, the blonde girl that had kept pace with them stole third from Santana.

The teen in the red cheerleading uniform pushed the sixth girl to finish next to them, and then ushered them to a bunk house.

"Wait here, Coach Sylvester and Rider will be here in a minute. You're all group one." The dark skinned girl quickly moved away.

"What does group one mean?" Brittany questioned to Santana.

The blonde girl who finished third stared at their linked hands, "It means we win I guess."

Brittany felt Santana's grip loosen and her fingers slide away.

Before Brittany could ask any more questions a red golf cart swooped in carrying the two women with track suits and the two cheerleaders from before.

"Ah, my champions." The tall blonde woman ripped her mirrored aviators from her face. "Being the coach of the high school squad I normally don't speak to junior Cheerios, but I do have to sow my seeds early to reap a bountiful harvest later."

Brittany's mouth dropped open. Was the woman talking to them? The way she was staring at them made her feel uncomfortable, and from the feeling in her chest so did Santana.

The tall woman stalked closer. "Who came in first?"

A tall, thin, meek looking girl raised her hand. "Nope. I can smell your urine from here."

The older woman stepped around the golf cart. "Sue I can pick my own captain."

"I severely doubt that. What happened last year?"

The blonde girl standing next to Santana took a step forward. "While the Cheerios claimed another National Title, the Junior Cheerios lost at regionals."

Brittany saw the tall woman stiffen and turn on her heels glaring at the blonde girl next to Santana, causing Santana to grab Brittany's arm.

"And who are you?"

"Lu-Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

The woman, Sue, pointed down at Quinn. "Julie this is your captain."

"Alright fine, you done?"

"I will be once I terrify a few more girls." With that the woman climbed back into the golf cart and sped away, the two cheerleaders almost missing their ride.

"Ok girls, I'm Coach Rider. That was Coach Sylvester." The older woman regarded Quinn for a moment. "But it seems some of you are already acquainted."

Brittany watched the blonde girl shuffle her feet in the dirt.

"The six of you are in bunk house one. Go grab your things and put them away. Then go into the mess hall."

Quinn was the first to start off, adding a quick "come on girls".

Brittany frowned, but it disappeared with the touch of Santana's hand in hers. Santana was following after the blonde girl, their captain apparently, even though the voice was giving her the feeling that Santana didn't really want to.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

The Junior Cheerio summer camp wasn't anything like a movie, unless it aired on the History Channel and was a scary boring documentary about Cambodian death camps.

Brittany had been able to take the overly physical trials Coach Rider placed on them. Santana had been doing well too, in fact, everybody in her bunk house, Quinn, Jessica, Amber, and Tara, were placing at the top of every one of Sue's Trials.

But it wasn't the physical exhaustion that made Brittany feel like she was about to step into a gas chamber. No. It was that at the end of the day, as she laid her head on the lumpy pillow and Santana climbed into the bed above hers, that Brittany lost her distractions.

During the hours that the moon would swim through the clouds, Brittany couldn't focus on burning in her legs. She couldn't follow Santana and Quinn around the mess hall. She couldn't talk to anyone. All Brittany could do at night was think.

Think about her home, and how it was being destroyed. Every minute spent laughing, another box had moved out.

Brittany opened her eyes, straining to keep from crying as she had been the past two weeks.

There wasn't much light filtering through the windows of the small bunk house. Everything was cloaked shadows. Brittany could feel that Santana was asleep lying above her in the bunk bed. Soft snores, one rather loud coming from Quinn's blonde head, were Brittany's clues that the rest of the girls were all asleep. She could chance a few quiet sobs without someone thinking she was a big baby.

Brittany felt a hiccupping sob pop from her throat. She bit her hand to keep quiet. Only Santana knew what was going on, and the girl had been doing her best not to bring it up. To keep all the conversations clear of family.

A second cry bounced off the walls of the bunk house. What kind of family did she even have now? A dad and a mom that lived somewhere else?

Brittany rolled on her side, facing the wall and let her thoughts race through what kind of man her mom would choose to live with.

The bed dipping behind her startled her. She spun around, finding Santana's bed tussled hair sitting on the side of her bed. Normally Brittany would have been able to tell, would have felt, that Santana was awake. She wiped her tears from her cheek and blamed them.

"What's wrong Britt?" She whispered as to not wake up anyone else.

"A bad dream I guess."

"What was it? You know the monsters are only in your head." Santana had a small smile, normally it would have fixed everything. But these monsters were real.

"Never mind. I'm fine, go back to sleep San." Brittany rolled back to face the wall, hoping that Santana would take the hint and leave her to cry in peace.

When the weight on the bed shifted Brittany thought Santana was climbing back up to her bed. When a single arm draped over her waist, Brittany rolled to face the girl who was getting more comfortable on their shared pillow.

"Sant-"

Santana silenced Brittany with a single finger gently pressed to her lips.

"Britt. I know you're sad." The finger drifted away to settle between the two girls. "I would be to. But you can't change it. You have to stop thinking about it."

Brittany frowned. She was just supposed to take it lying down? Let her family be ripped apart more than it already was?

"I can't Santana. It's all I have to think about."

Santana pouted and wrapped her arms around Brittany in a hug. Brittany felt fresh tears trail down the side of her nose and onto Santana's arm. Brittany squeezed Santana like a life sized teddy bear. The combination of Santana's warm skin and her second voice soothing her, lifted Brittany's spirits high enough to stop crying.

Brittany was so focused on the murmurs of Santana's second voice, that she didn't catch what the girl was saying into her neck.

"I said." Santana pulled back, staying close enough for Brittany eyes to cross. "Just think about me."

Brittany felt the need to question, but Santana shook her head.

"I'm your best friend. It's my job to make you happy, right?" She paused, so Brittany nodded for her to continue.

"So just think about me…" Brittany watched Santana as the girl spoke. The girl's eyes traced over Brittany's face, resting on her lips and flicking back up to Brittany's blue ones. "And you'll be thinking happy thoughts."

Brittany felt like she couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't tell if it was because Santana was so close, or the normal warmth that accompanied the girl in Brittany's chest felt like a twenty pound brick.

"Just think about you…"

Whatever was causing her lungs to deflate was defiantly tied to the tiny smirk that Santana had sported.

Santana surely did make her feel happy. Like the happiest person in the world. Especially now, all things considered. Brittany wasn't really thinking anything past the twinkle in Santana's brown eyes. So when Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips against Brittany, she didn't know how to respond. Out of shock she froze and waited for Santana.

Santana's soft touch was gone in the same instant.

Brittany looked down to the girl in her arms, clearly on the verge of panic. Santana struggled to back out of Brittany's hold.

"Britt I'm sorry. I… You just-"

Santana stammered. The other voice didn't sound as apologetic. Honestly Brittany didn't mind the kiss so much. If Brittany had any idea of how to settle the tension, she was going to side with the voice and not Santana's panicked words.

Tightening her hold on Santana, Brittany captured the girl's lips with her own. She felt Santana melt against her for a second, and then push her gently away.

"No, Britt we're-"

Brittany raised her hand to cup Santana's warm cheek. "I thought you said you'd make me happy."

"I will, just not… Like this."

Brittany could hear the competing arguments, and she wondered if Santana could hear her other voice too. Santana's words were really lacking conviction, so Brittany decided to venture further, kissing the corner of Santana's mouth.

"Do you not like this?" Brittany asked against Santana's skin, not giving her time to respond, Brittany kissed the girl's full bottom lip.

Brittany had watched plenty of movies. She's even kissed a few boys at parties on a dare. But nothing like this. She had no idea of what she was doing, but Santana seemed to be enjoying it. Santana's hands were clenching on her shoulders, until they came to rest on Brittany's neck under her ears. She felt Santana's tongue flick over her lip, causing her to gasp twice. Once from the feeling and a second from Santana pushing forward and sliding her tongue over Brittany's own.

Santana shifted closer against Brittany, pressing her chest into Brittany's. Brittany head swam, even more dizzy now. The tingle Brittany had felt when they would hold hands had escalated into an electric current. It sparked through Santana's mouth and into her own.

In her ears Brittany heard Santana making little whimpers. Sounds that Brittany immediately wanted to hear again. Brittany had never felt this need before, but she was willing to do almost anything to make Santana shiver in her arms.

A loud animal like snore sprang them apart. Brittany strained her eyes in the shadows to see if any of the other girls were awake.

"Shit…"

Brittany watched Santana roll off the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Santana quirked her eyebrows, and pointed to the bunk bed over Brittany's.

"Will…" Brittany realized that continuing kissing was probably not the best of ideas. Quinn's snore was evidence enough. "Will you sleep with me?"

Santana shuffled her feet, clearly at odds with herself. One side Brittany could hear quiet clear, and it was adamant that Santana get in bed with her. The other side, whatever was going on in Santana's head, she wasn't privy too.

"I just don't want to be alone San."

Santana sighed and moved back beside Brittany in bed, this time under the thin sheets with her. "Happy now?"

"Will you hold me?" Brittany knew she was pushing, but so far pushing had been getting her really awesome things. Like kissing Santana, which was probably the most awesome thing she'd done at camp.

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded.

They'd been in similar positions. Sleepovers usually meant falling asleep on the couch with Santana pressed against Brittany's back. Now after Brittany had a growth spurt, Santana felt more like a tiny monkey clinging on her back. But after years of sleeping together, Brittany was used to the positions. That, and Brittany never felt more comfortable than she did with Santana holding her.

Though what did kissing change?

Brittany didn't know the answer. She figured that Santana didn't know either. From the way Santana's second voice reacted, everything seemed fine, if not better.

Just as that passed through Brittany's mind, she remembered her family. Her mother and father, and how nothing could be fine. Santana shifted against her back. Brittany could feel Santana's nose pressing on her neck and a deep breath.

"Nighty Britt."

"Night San."

Brittany would just have to trust Santana.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

_Brittany opened her eyes to a purple sky, low clouds blotting out the sun. She was lying in a shallow, cool pool of water, and as she stood up she felt like she was falling off a cliff. Once her head steadied, Brittany took in her surroundings. _

_The air was heavy, thick almost, and Brittany decided that it was the fog's affect. There was a large ornate door standing at the far side of the pool. Between herself and the door was a ashy dead tree. Other than those two things nothing was around her. _

_Brittany started towards the door. The water splashed around her feet, but she couldn't feel her pants getting wet. Looking upward at the dark tree's branches, Brittany could see that it wasn't dead. The massive branches reached out into smaller ones with tiny green budding leaves. _

"_Don't worry, it will bloom soon enough."_

_Brittany snapped her head down to a man, short stature with long dark hair, leaning against the trunk of the tree._

"_Where did you come from?" Brittany hadn't seen him before, she figured she was alone. _

"_I followed you here." The man pushed off of the tree and moved towards her, his feet hovering over the water. _

"_I don't understand." Brittany stepped backwards from the man. She felt a strange pull to the man. It was a similar feeling when Santana would come near her, but this was definitely not Santana. _

"_We're always together."_

"_I don't know who you are!" Brittany turned to run. _

_The door was a good distance away, but she had to get away from this man. Her second step failed her, falling face first into the pool. The water splashing around her but rolled off her like sand. Brittany tried to push herself up, but she fumbled once more. _

_Two hands, too small to be the man's, grasped her shoulders and helped her up. Santana was standing before her now. The man seemingly disappeared. _

"_Santana! We have to get out of here, there's a creepy dude hanging around." _

"_Enna, you're safe."_

"_Who? What are you talking about?" Santana released her hold on Brittany and walked back to the tree. _

"_That was your name, when I first found you." Santana sat at the base of the tree where the man had been standing before._

"_Santana you're not making any sense."_

"_I've never witnessed a soul and mind converging as they have in your body."_

"_Santana, please you're scaring me." _

_Santana stood, as she did her body glowed and morphed into another body. Brittany's mouth hung open as she watched her friend change into an old woman with pale skin and red hair. _

"_Do you not recognize my older forms?"_

_Brittany shook her head, she wasn't sure of what was standing before her, but she did know that she had no idea what was going on. _

"_I suppose you're not completely connected then. Perhaps with time…"_

_The old woman changed back into Santana. Brittany took another step back, closer to the door. She had to get away from this thing. _

"_Don't be frightened." Santana came closer. "What is your name?"_

"_Brit-Brittany." _

"_And I am Santana now?"_

"_You've always been Santana."_

_Santana's eyes shone with a smile playing on her lips. "I suppose to Brittany I have. To Enna I was Ronan. I didn't know our names would have changed. It's interesting though." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Did you steal Santana's body?"_

"_No." Brittany watched the girl circle around her, as if for the first time. "More so Santana's body stole me."_

_Brittany narrowed her eyes at the body snatcher. How dare they insult Santana, when she wasn't even here._

"_Santana's a good person. She wouldn't do that." Brittany grabbed the girl's shoulder to stop her from circling her. _

_As soon as Brittany's finger tips landed on the girl's skin she felt it. It was the same feeling she had with Santana. The same electric pulse she felt while kissing Santana that left a lingering tingle. Brittany pulled back her hand, staring down confusedly. _

"_You always seek the truth. At least that has yet to change."_

"_Please tell me what's going on. Where's Santana?"_

"_I'm not sure I should. But I can not deny you." The girl was glowing again, this time changing into a ball of flickering red light. _

"_I do not know the word for what I am. But I live within your Santana, as I have the others."_

"_You're a light?"_

"_If that makes sense to you, then yes. I am however incomplete."_

"_Do you need to find your missing piece?" Brittany reached out to brush through the glimmering light. Was this going to be a quest, like she had read about in books? _

"_No, I have already found it. It is in you. The light inside you completes me as I complete it. For that reason we have traveled with each other for all time. We separate, but we always find our way back." _

_Brittany thought that maybe light was the wrong word. It seemed too weak for what was before her. "Wait. Are you Santana's soul?"_

"_I have lived in many bodies. Your Santana is my most recent; I do not know the names of the others. There have been so many."_

_Brittany nodded and touched the light again, feeling the familiar warmth that accompanied Santana. Then it all came together for her. _

"_Are you Santana's second voice?"_

"_I'm not sure what you mean."_

_Brittany smirked. At least she wasn't the only one confused here. "I think you are."_

_Brittany had no idea what she was supposed to do with this information. All these years she had been hearing Santana's soul calling out. What would Santana say to her now? Brittany frowned, she'd probably call her crazy and disown her. _

"_May I ask why your Santana refuses me?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_To be with you."_

Brittany startled awake from sudden movement and the voices of her bunk mates.

"It's not weird!" Santana was standing beside their shared bed shouting at Tara.

"You don't see anyone else sleeping together." Tara hopped down from her bunk bed and onto the wood flooring of the cabin.

Brittany climbed out of bed, ready to stand beside Santana for whatever fight was going down.

Before Santana had a chance to scream again, Quinn joined in to their defense. "Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean we all don't."

"And do you spoon with all your friends Quinn?"

Brittany bit her lip. So apparently everyone woke up and found Santana curled around her. Santana was not going to be a happy camper today, considering she doesn't like to hug Brittany when other people can see.

"If the mood strikes me, then yeah. Why? You jealous of Brittany?" Quinn stood at the door, ending her argument with Tara. "Let's get breakfast."

Santana hesitated, so Brittany grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to follow Quinn out of the cabin and to the mess hall.

Brittany's felt every twig and pebble as they walked in silence to the cafeteria. None of them remembered to put on shoes and for some reason it made Brittany smile. Since Brittany had met Quinn she thought that she was a prestigious snob, but apparently she had her nice days.

"Thanks Quinn."

"For what?"

"Yeah for what Brittany?" Santana uncrossed her arms to hold the door open for them.

"For sticking up for us."

Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. "Britt drop it."

"What's wrong with Quinn being our friend?"

Quinn turned around in line smiling at Santana. "Yeah why can't we be friends?"

"I didn't say that."

Brittany collected the two girls in her arms, squeezing them together in a hug. "See we're all friends now."

Santana and Quinn pushed her off of them with quiet laughter. They collected their food without much talk and sat at one of the tables. Brittany wondered if she should tell Santana about her dream, but the last time she tried to talk about Santana's second voice she looked at Brittany like she had two heads.

If Brittany tried to tell Santana that she could feel Santana's soul, Santana would probably never talk to her again. She'd have to wait for the right time.

Quinn dropped her spoon onto her tray. "So you guys seem pretty cool."

Brittany tilted her head. Of course she and Santana were cool.

"What are you getting at?"

Brittany watched Quinn smirk at them from across the table.

"I have this plan, but I'm gonna need your help."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to rule the school?"

Brittany grinned and looked at Santana, who had her own grin. Brittany knew that Quinn had something hidden in her sleeve, and was more than happy to help.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: **Let me know about things and stuff. Next chapter is high school Brittana.


End file.
